


Inside Me

by ellerkay



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Eddie gets real into it real fast, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, a hint of dubious consent, but I'm not going to lie to you folks, which is appropriate in this situation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Eddie feels too awkward to get off in front of Venom. The second Venom finds out, he decides to lend a hand. "Hand" being somewhat metaphorical in this situation.





	Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the movie; Eddie's "he's inside me" to Anne. Eddie, you were so right.

It wasn't always easy, learning to live with someone else in your head.

Most of the time, Eddie liked it. He was never lonely anymore, and it was undeniably nice to know he had superpowers and near-invulnerability at his disposal. Besides, he really liked Venom. Demanding and violent and snarky though Venom could be, Eddie enjoyed his company. He was funny and his protectiveness was pretty touching.

But it was still a lot to get used to. Never being lonely also meant that Eddie was _never_ alone anymore. He could have asked Venom if there was a way Venom could give him a couple hours, but he was reluctant to. Venom could be weirdly sensitive for a guy who liked to organize heads and torsos into neat piles. Eddie wasn't sure Venom would understand why he might want some solo time. Maybe in the future, when their relationship was better established... Honestly, right now Eddie didn't really want to separate from Venom, either. He still remembered how he'd felt in the moment when he thought he'd lost Venom for good.

Dating was going to be weird. But it really wasn't an issue right now, nor was Eddie looking to start anything up. He had enough to do getting to know his new passenger and figuring out how they could best live together.

The thing was, _not_ dating was starting to become its own issue.

Showering or going to the bathroom with Venom around wasn't a big deal. Venom had no hang-ups around nudity. He'd asked Eddie a few questions about waste elimination the first time it was necessary and then seemed to lose interest.

But Eddie didn't know how he felt about sex. They'd kissed, but since Venom never brought it up again, Eddie had concluded that it was a ploy to try and get Annie back for him. And, as close as they were, Eddie still wasn't exactly sure how to just throw out "Hey, alien with physiology completely different to mine, I'm going to need to jerk off every now and then, cool?"

So he didn't.

About a month after they met, Eddie woke up suddenly, his shoulder twitching uncontrollably. It was Venom, shaking him awake.

**EDDIE**, Venom said. **THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR GENITALS.**

Eddie sat straight up in bed at that, pawing at the bedclothes until he uncovered himself. He'd taken to sleeping naked, because Venom seemed to enjoy the feeling of the sheets against their skin. After a moment, Eddie released the breath he'd been holding.

"It's just a boner," he said. "It happens."

**I KNOW THAT IT HAPPENS**, Venom snapped. **SOMETIMES YOU HAVE THEM IN THE MORNING BEFORE YOU ELIMINATE LIQUID WASTE. THEY ARE ALSO RELATED TO SEXUAL AROUSAL. BUT IT IS TOO EARLY FOR THE MORNING ONE AND YOU WERE ASLEEP, NOT EXPERIENCING SEXUAL STIMULUS**.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it has a mind of its own."

**WHAT?** Venom roared. **I HAVE DETECTED NO OTHER MIND IN YOU BESIDES MYSELF! BUT NEVER FEAR. I WILL FIND IT AND KILL IT AND IT WILL PLAGUE YOU NO LONGER.**

Eddie lay back wearily. "No, no, it's a figure of speech. Boners just happen sometimes. Especially if I haven't - um - masturbated in awhile."

**THIS IS PART OF YOUR SELF-CARE? WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN DOING IT?**

Eddie sighed. "I - look, it's not usually something I do with an audience, okay? I was trying to figure out how to bring it up with you."

Venom was silent for a long moment. **I UNDERSTAND**, he said finally in a softer tone.

"Good," Eddie said. He shut his eyes and hoped he'd be able to get back to sleep. The low ache of arousal in his pelvis told him that it wouldn't be easy.

The feeling of Venom's substance creeping up his thighs made Eddie's eyes fly open. It was no help to his erection, either; the smooth, slightly warm touch on his inner thighs making his cock twitch. Eddie sat up again.

"V, you can't take over right now," he said firmly. "We've talked about this. I need to sleep."

**I AM NOT TAKING OVER**, Venom snapped. **AND YOU CAN SLEEP SOON. LIE DOWN.**

Eddie found himself flat on his back, limbs immobile. "Venom - "

**YOU NEED ASSISTANCE WITH YOUR SELF-CARE**, Venom said. **I AM GOING TO HELP. I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER.**

Eddie gasped aloud as a bit of Venom's substance nudged his balls. It slid over them, cupping them and pressing at the spot just behind them. His hips worked involuntarily, twitching cock seeking stimulation.

Which, it seemed, Venom was more than happy to provide. He was wrapping himself around Eddie's shaft. To Eddie's embarrassment, a soft whine escaped his lips before he could stop it.

The sound brought him back to himself. "V, man, hang on," he gasped. Venom paused. A part of Eddie really wished he hadn't.

**WHY?** Venom asked, sounding annoyed. **I CAN FEEL YOUR DESIRE. YOUR NEED. LET ME HELP YOU.**

Eddie could feel his already shaky resolve crumbling. Venom was a part of him, after all; it wasn't that different from jerking off. And it had been too long, and _fuck_, this felt good. "Okay," he said weakly. "We'll, uh, talk about it la-a-a-" He couldn't get the word out. Venom was moving again, slipping over the head of his cock and tightening. Eddie had never felt anything like it; never been so completely enclosed.

**LATER**, Venom agreed. **LATER WE CAN DISCUSS THE NEXT TIME.**

The _next time_? But Eddie decided not to worry about it as Venom glided up his chest, squeezing his nipples gently as he started to slowly stroke Eddie's cock. Eddie moaned; he loved nipple play.

**YOU SEE?** Venom said smugly. **I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU WANT. AND SOME THINGS YOU DO NOT KNOW YOU WANT.**

Eddie's legs spread of their own accord and he felt Venom drifting lower. He tensed and put his head up. "Whoa, whoa, hey, I've never - "

**STOP BEING FOOLISH!** Venom shouted. **THIS IS A SENSITIVE AREA WITH A GREAT MANY NERVE ENDINGS WITHIN AND WITHOUT.** He was circling Eddie's entrance and it did actually feel kind of great. Eddie let his head fall back on the pillow again. **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT I WILL STOP. I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU, EDDIE.**

Eddie smiled, feeling a rush of affection for the alien. "I know you wouldn't, V," he said. He blew out a breath and relaxed. Venom was pushing a tendril into him; it felt a little weird, but good, especially because he was still swirling around the outside, too, still cupping Eddie's balls and moving around his cock. The tendril inside him expanded a little and Eddie opened his mouth to say maybe that was big enough when Venom pushed against his prostate. A spike of pleasure shot through him. Eddie moaned again.

**GOOD?** Venom purred, or as close to a purr as Venom could get.

"Yeah," Eddie gasped. "Yeah, you were right."

**I TOLD YOU!**

"I KNOW. I just said you were right! You don't have to rub it - nnngggahhhh." Eddie was interrupted again as a wave of ecstasy washed over his skin, every nerve alight. His mouth fell open as he struggled to catch his breath.

"How - " he tried. "How - "

**IT IS THE SIMPLEST OF THINGS FOR ME TO TAP INTO YOUR CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM, EDDIE,** Venom said loftily. **YOU MUST BE AWARE OF THAT.**

"Right," Eddie said dumbly. His hips were working helplessly now, against the push-pull of Venom inside him, Venom around his cock. He still couldn't move his arms or legs, and he had no desire to. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Venom said nothing, but Eddie could feel his self-satisfaction. Eddie didn't care, though. He was drowning in pleasure, breathing hard as Venom drew him slowly, relentlessly to the edge of release - and kept him there. Eddie moaned and whined and fisted his hands - which he could still move a little - in the bedsheets.

But it wasn't until he started begging "Please, fuck, please, please, please," that Venom made a pleased sound and went just that little bit faster and harder. Eddie came with a drawn-out cry, back arching, his vision whiting out for a second as Venom kept pushing his prostate and milked him dry.

Venom released his arms and legs, but Eddie didn't move. He felt totally boneless, breathing and heartrate slowing gradually as Venom pulled out of him. Venom glided over his skin like a caress.

Eddie touched his stomach absently, unsurprised to find it dry. "Do I want to know what you did with my, uh - "

**I ABSORBED IT**, Venom said.

Eddie laughed. "You're saying you swallow?"

**ABSORB**, Venom corrected him. **GOOD PROTEIN.**

Eddie laughed again and pulled the covers up again, rolling onto his side. "Well, thanks," he said sleepily. "That really...took the edge off." It had done a lot more than that - it had been pretty mind-blowing - but Eddie was too tired to examine all that right now. "You want to cuddle?" He was joking, but he felt Venom's warmth spreading over his back and the backs of his legs, a tendril creeping across his chest.

**YES**, Venom said. Already most of the way asleep, Eddie made an assenting noise and squeezed the tendril across his chest tightly to him.

**MUCH BETTER**, Venom added with an air of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to come, maybe/probably? I JUST LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH.


End file.
